


all the things you said

by bluetint



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Breastfeeding, Closed Triad, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Fills for the "any number + any pairing" challenge.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Nayeon | Kim Jisoo | Bae Joohyun/Irene, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. and we're going live in five... four...  three...  two... one

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the fills for the [challenge](https://twitter.com/anendearinglump/status/1347990266846846977) I yeeted onto my tl somewhere in December. 
> 
> There's like 23 in total so I'll be uploading them in batches of four or five until I'm done with all of them. Since tagging for something like this is a little confusing, I'll mention the ships in the beginning notes for y'alls convenience.
> 
> 1\. jackbeom  
> 2\. jackbeom (this one is inspired from [nabicnvs' boyfriend fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432677)  
> 23\. yugyeom/nayeon fwb, commiserating after their respective lomls married each other  
> 4\. nayeon/jisoo/joohyun - established throuple
> 
> Oh and slight allusion to a potential piss kink in the last one, warning y'all just in case that isn't your thing.

  * **things you said at 1 am**



**“** Princess,” said Jaebeom.

Jackson looked up from his iPad, where he’d been watching dance practice videos of himself through bleary eyes. “Huh?”

“-im princess,” repeated Jaebeom, squinting as he was wont to do when he was drunk off his ass. Somehow, he’d managed to drink four bottles of soju even going so far as to steal Jackson’s bottle, which was loosely cradled in his hands. Jaebeom was mumbling quite seriously to himself, another drunk habit.

Jackson looked at the time and groaned. Barely an hour after midnight. All he yearned for was the sweet embrace of his shitty bed with the springy mattress, not listening to the drunken ramblings of someone whom he’d been crushing on for almost a year now.

“Hyung.” Jaebeom’s head lolled in the direction of Jackson’s voice, His out of focus eyes, flushed cheeks, pouting mouth, disheveled hair all worked in tandem to create a visual to devastate Jackson’s heart.

“Hmmm…?”

“What are you talking about?”

Jaebeom smiled the loopy blissful smile of the utterly unaware. “You.”

“Me?” Jackson’s heart stuttered. “Why?”

“Because you’re my princess.”

Jackson’s heart stumbled once more before resuming its regular rhythm again. “Why am I your princess, hyung?”

“Because I’m the prince.”

Jackson closed his eyes. That doesn’t make sense, he wanted to say. All those times he’d asked he’d gotten the same nonsensical reply. It never made sense. It never did with Jaebeom. “Why?”

“You’re my princess because I’m the prince, silly.”

Jackson sighed. "Come on hyung, time for bed." And it seemed like it It never would.  
  


  * **things you said through your teeth**



It’s hot.

By all rights, the track jacket he was enclothed in wasn’t helping, increasing his already increasing body temperature further. It was a defective piece by quality management standards so Jackson kept it before Jaebeom claimed it as his own. It's also a bit big even for him but it’s thick and soft. So soft.

(and maybe Jaebeom just likes putting it on because it feels like a hug from Jackson, useful for the times he’s not there, which happen a lot more than he’d like to admit)

But that’s not the thing that’s making him go soft.

It’s the slow and careful fingers, the reverent whispers, the adulatory movements of Jackson’s mouth up and down Jaebeom’s body, that makes him feel fragile, breakable, like something to be cherished and handled with care. It makes him bite into the sleeve to muffle the sobs, makes him want to curl up and against the others mam chest and sob. 

It makes him want things he cannot afford to have.

Maybe Jackson can hear the hummingbird beat of his heart, can sense the tears pooling in his eyes, the chaos in his head. “You all right?”

‘No I’m not alright,’ he thinks. ‘I haven’t been all right in a long time.’ 

But he can’t get into that now. Won’t have Jackson acknowledge it, won’t stick around to find out that this is just a game, just sex, nothing more, nothing less. 

Biting tighter into the sleeve he forces the words out of his mouth. “Never been better.”

  * **things you said when everything had fallen apart**



“Did you ever cum so hard you got a cramp in your butt?”

Yugyeom’s gaze doesn’t flick away from the scene playing on the TV screen but he answers the question with the air of someone who’s given it some thought. “I can’t say I have.” Yugyeom turns to her. “You?”

Nayeon hums, rolling over. A Cheeto unsticks itself from her cheek, a semi-crushed pulp of cheese and powder. “Once….” And then, “You wanna give it a shot?”

Yugyeom looks back at the TV where Mark and Sana are getting off the plane, tanned and glowing from their extended honeymoon in Hawaii, waving to an adoring and welcoming crowd. A vision of matrimonial bliss and eternal happiness. A stark contrast to the sickly pallor of him and Nayeon and the air of heartbreak and tragic unrequited love clinging to them like a miasma. He wonders if the once could be attributed to Sana or the string of other people Nayeon got into bed with.

“Sure, why not.”

  * **things you said over the phone**



_ A triad social group is a social group that consists of three members…..  _

People, as Jisoo had observed over the years, loved talking about things that came in sets. Couples, trios, groups, the like. The thought of an individual existing on their own for more than a prolonged period of time was a foreign concept, not to mention impossible. It didn’t matter if one chose to stay single for the rest of their lives, along the way, they would still become part of a set for a specified period of time.

_ This differs from a dyad, which is a social group that is made up of only two people. Triads allow for the social group to keep going even if one person leaves, unlike dyads. Triad relationships are also less intimate and intense when compared to dyad relationships. Triads are usually more stable than a dyad; triads are less likely to break up. This stability is due to the fact that there is a third member that can serve as a mediator in instances where conflict arises between the two other members _ .

A triad manifested in many forms, like for example, _ their _ relationship.

“I know I said it was gonna take a week, but I think we might have to extend it,” Nayeon was saying over the three-way call. “Mom came across some more boxes and she wants help sorting through them. There’s some of my stuff in there and I don’t want her accidentally giving away something important.” She hugged the pink bunny Jisoo had gotten from her on her birthday, looking absolutely cuddly in that sweatshirt she’d stolen off of Joohyun. The one she often wore when she went away for work or otherwise. Jisoo had been reluctant to part from it, but she knew an omega needed scent and familiarity when they were away from their partners, so she’d relented. “I’m sorry unnie. I said I was going to be home on time, but...” 

The last bit was aimed at Joohyun, who’d been sitting there unaffected for the most part, filing her nails into the desired shape. “It’s fine.” Joohyun smiled, the “reassuring manager smile” she used at work to satisfy ruffled customers and harried servers.”It can’t be helped.”

After four years of being in a relationship with the two of them, they’d more or less fallen into a rhythm of their own, stepping in when the other person couldn’t, keeping it going. Joohyun might seem she was handling it well, but Nayeon didn’t know Joohyun had been walking around in  _ her _ underwear for the past week. That and from the bitter scent of cinnamon stinking up the room - overwhelming Jisoo’s mild jasmine one - Jisoo knew that the alpha was more affected than she let on.

The conversation moves on from that transitioning into a discussion about their work lives, catching Nayeon up on whatever she’d missed in the three weeks she’d been away. Jisoo talks about the quaint little cafe that had opened up next door, run by a couple of lesbians, Lisa and Rose. Joohyun adds in an anecdote from work. Nayeon soaks it all in, hugging the bunny tighter as time went on. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jisoo after a considerable time had passed and Nayeon had not answered.

"Well, um...."

Joohyun twists her hair up in a bun and secures it with a Bic pen. "Spit it out we haven't got all night." Jisoo kicked her. Pre-rut alpha Joohyun unnie was so mean. Not that normal Joohyun wasn’t mean - that was her love language - but her words took on a sharpness when she was on the edge of losing control.

"Well, um...I have to go pee."

"Then go."

"I'll have to go get up and go."

"Then go."

“Can I leave the phone?”

"You better not mute the call."

Nayeon flushed. Normally chipper and bubbly Nayeon flustered in the face of such a request. Even through the shitty pixelated Android resolution Jisoo could see the flush on Nayeon's face. Sometimes Jisoo wondered if that was because of Joohyun’s animal magnetism that brought out Nayeon’s inner sub or if she was really embarrassed about it. They’d done grosser stuff. "But uh..."

"You mute the call and you won't like the consequences."

_ “But unnie!” _

Or if Joohyun had a piss kink she wasn’t ready to talk about, thought Jisoo idly, sitting back and letting the sounds of their argument wash over her. She wondered if she should call in sick for work. Judging from the current scenario, it was evident she wouldn’t be able to walk, let alone think, once Nayeon hung up and Joohyun got started on her.

People tend to think linearly. They think balance in a two-person relationship is more likely to be upset because there isn’t a third person to keep that balance maintained. That in a three-way, Person A would make do with either Person B or Person C if one wasn’t present. True, but to an extent. Sometimes, Person A would still want Person C, even if Person B was there. It didn’t always work like that. Alpha, beta and omega. An ideal triad of triads, they said.  _ You guys have such a great relationship. _

If only, thought Jisoo watching Joohyun chuck the phone away, stripping out of her clothes, the strained smile morphing into an irritated snarl, advancing on Jisoo with feral eyes, frustration and cinnamon in the air, they knew.


	2. only human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [puts on a bad al pacino impression] the eyes chico, they never lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. jinson being gross as usual  
> 17\. jinbam, lactation kink. (i'm warning y'all right off the bat so you can decide to leave if that isn't your thing. however, if you still choose to proceed despite the warnings and proceed to complain about it, i will be pissed)
> 
> shoutout to sairatsumtsum, for holding my hand. shukran <3

  * **Things you said at the kitchen table**



  
  


There are many parts of Jinyoung’s morning routine that he does not agree with. Waking up at four a.m. to do the paper round. Scooping the turd on the porch that his neighbor’s foul Chihuahua always left as an early morning greeting. The newspaper ritual always made Jinyoung question his decision to become an informed and upright citizen. It wasn’t as bad when he’d first started out, keeping up with current affairs for the state exam, but sometimes it felt like he was starting the day off on a sour note. Breakfast was supposed to be the best part of the day. It shouldn’t be spent internally despairing over the deteriorating state of humanity. 

“Jinyoung-ah.” 

Sighing, he exits out of the news app and pulls up today’s timetable. His shoulders slump at the sight of the tightly packed schedule. College sucked, but working two jobs on top of it sucked more.

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“What?”

“Something’s wrong with my eyes.”

Jinyoung looks up, blinking owlishly at his roommate through his glasses seated at the other end of the kitchen table. “What?”

Jackson’s rubbing his eyes. “Something’s wrong with my eyes.”

The sight makes Jinyoung frown and takes him to Jackson’s side, tipping his face up, the five o’clock shadow scratching against his palms. Jackson’s big puppy eyes bore into his.

Jinyoung squints into them. “Why?”

“Because I can’t take them off you.”

He tries, so valiantly, to suppress the smile that sneaks its way to his lips but it breaks out before he can completely hide his face. The giggle trickles out through his fingers. Jackson grins, tongue in cheek, elated that he’s made Jinyoung laugh this early in the day. 

“You,” says Jinyoung, glancing down at his lover of three years. “Are a menace, Jackson Wang.”

Jackson blinks languidly at him, mouth quirked up in a satisfied smirk. A half-remembered snippet from a feline documentary he’d once watched with Jaebeom comes to him then:  _ When a cat greets another cat or a person with slow, languid blinks, it's communicating affection. Why? Because in the feline world, closing one's eyes in the presence of another is the ultimate sign of trust. By blinking slowly at your cat, you are communicating that you are aware of its presence and pose no threat. _

Jinyoung blinks back, leaning down to plant a kiss on Jackson’s brow.

This part of his morning routine, however, would forever remain his favorite. 

  
  
  


  * **things you said that I wish you hadn’t**



It started as a joke.

“Oh you have such a baby face."

"Well breastfeed me then."

It started because Bambam, contrary to popular belief, is an expert on putting her foot in her mouth. In spite of her cat eyes, big lips, high cheekbones, sharp jawline and a cocky grin, they still called her baby-faced. Sometimes, it was amusing. 

"Come again?"

“Baby-faced huh? Breastfeed me then, bitch."

Other times, not so much. 

Youngjae let out a long drawn out exhale characteristic of someone requesting the heavens for patience. Yugyeom, without looking up from her phone, sighs.

Jinyoung looked at Bambam for a long minute.

“Youngjae, why don’t you take Yugyeom for a walk.”

They both knew better than to argue. “Sure.”

Other times, it landed Bambam in sticky situations of her own making. 

“I really wish you hadn’t said that,” said Jinyoung when the door closed. 

Bambam flushed. Okay, so maybe that had been uncalled for. More than uncalled for, it was —

"See, I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you to deal with it on your own. But you’ve just shown yourself incapable to deal with it and since I don’t want to lose a pack member because they can’t stop mouthing off because their  _ dick  _ is  _ hard _ you’re going to bring your ass here before I make you. Is that clear?”

Bambam gulped, face burning. The alpha inside of her bristled at being spoken to like it was an errant misbehaving child, but her human side felt chagrined. 

“Bambam. I said, is that clear?”

If Jaebeom were here, he’d probably drag her off by the neck and take her outside to walk it off like before when she’d mouthed off. Mark and Jackson would’ve hauled her off into a sparring match, letting her work out her aggression. But neither of them were here, having been banished by Jinyoung so she could deal with Bambam herself, using her own tried and true method.

"Yes."

Jinyoung stripped, shucking the grey cardigan to reveal a white button-up. "Bammie come here.”

Bambam hesitated.

“Bambam.”

God. It wasn’t that Bambam didn’t want this. It was more like what Bambam would do if she lost control. But Bambam had been resisting for days. She thought she’d be able to ride it out, get through the rut on her own, without assistance. Her feet moved of their own accord. Clearly, she’d been a fool to think so.

The general consensus claimed that the alphas were the top dog with the betas in the middle and the omega at the bottom. In reality, everyone knew it was the opposite. Omegas held the real power in a pack. They were the glue that held the entire structure together, ensured its continuity. Jaebeom might have been the pack alpha, but Jinyoung ran the show. 

Jinyoung’s palm was cool against her feverish skin. Her scent pervaded through Bambam’s sour, pungent pheromones lingering in the air; vanilla, Burberry and milk. Bambam’s dick throbbed.  _ Crap. _

“Come on.” Jinyoung’s hand shaped itself against the nape of her neck, firm and resolute, leading them to the bedroom. Had it been anyone else, Bambam would’ve growled and tried to bite their hand off. But with Jinyoung, she was as meek as a kitten being hauled around the scruff by its mother.

Jinyoung tied her hair into a loose topknot before unbuttoning her shirt all the way to reveal a cotton bra with two round wet patches in the middle of each cup. Exhaling a long breath, Jinyoung unclasped her bra and dumped it to the side. 

  
  


They looked, there was no other way to describe them — round and heavy and full. The bland descriptors made Bambam’s inner poet cringe. The veins were almost translucent in the mid-afternoon sun that crept in through the blinds, the areolas dark and the skin around the nipples stretched tight. It looked painful. 

~~ It looked like the best thing Bambam had ever seen. It made her mouth water. It made the heat in her gut coil tighter and burn hotter.  ~~

"Does it... do they hurt?" The uncertainty in Bambam’s voice hung in the air, a childlike quality to it.

"Hmmm, not as bad as you might be thinking," Jinyoung told her, fluffing up the pillows before settling back on them. Bambam took in the tightness around her eyes and took a whole minute to be mortified for her earlier outburst. After all, it wasn't Jinyoung's fault her omegan biology was going out of whack, it was Bambam's stupid alpha pheromones that were making it go haywire, screaming out for attention like a spoilt cat in heat. It was Bambam’s fault Jinyoung was leaking like a faucet and suffering this way.

Any other pack would’ve just let the omega haul off the alpha in question to take care of it, but Bambam had been adamant about seeing it through herself. Jinyoung had been gracious enough to allow her that. 

_ It’s normal,  _ Yugyeom had told her.  _ Everyone here does it this way. It’s not a sex thing. _

_ To you. It's not a sex thing to you. _

To the others this was as commonplace and casual as scenting and running wild on full moon nights. 

To Bambam, it was the agonizing ordeal of being perceived. To be exposed in front of the one person she wanted to keep the secret from.

God. Annoying. The Presentation was so annoying. Pack Presentation even more so. Like, it was bad enough she was a late bloomer, she didn’t need this to be a group humiliation exercise.

A gentle brush of the finger under her eye alerts her to the fact she’s crying.  _ Oh god, could this get any worse? _

“Bammie, don’t cry. I know it hurts, but you’ll feel better soon, okay? I know you don’t want to do this —”  _ God if you only fucking knew how wrong you were.  _ “— but it’s the only way. Come on.”

Hand on her nape, the comforting scent of warmth and vanilla bean in the air, curling around her like a wispy soft blanket, a milk-tipped nipple nudged into her mouth. She latches on with a ferocity that makes Jinyoung stifle a gasp and makes her own ears light up with shame. 

She really fucking wish she hadn't said that.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> nayeon switch is the hill i'm willing to die on


End file.
